PD Alguien te ama
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: One Shot /todos humanos/ Día de San Valentín, unos piensan que todo es color de rosa, pero a veces también ese día tiene colores grises. A Bella le pasa todo lo inesperado de lo rojo se fue a lo negro y de lo negro a lo rosa. Ese 14 de febrero cambió su vida para siempre. (Basado en la película" Valentine's day".)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. No me demandes pew pew**

**Nota: Quiero decirte que la idea la saqué de la película Valentine's day, traté de cambiarle unas cosas pero me acabo de dar cuenta que me salió casi igual de todas maneras. Así que si me vas a mandar hate o algo por el estilo por favor abstente de leerla, yo sólo me quería divertir un rato :)**

**Mil disculpas**

* * *

**P.D Alguien te ama**.

Sonó el maldito despertador por segunda vez y gruñí malhumorada, odiaba que él no apagara sus malditas y estúpidas alarmas. Tenté la cama en busca de compañía y acurrucarme un ratito más pero no había nadie, en un dos por tres abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama buscando a mi novio. Vi que estaba su corbata en la mesa de noche así que supuse que aún no se había ido.

Mi novio era Jacob Black, un excelente abogado en Nueva York. Lo conocí en un club nocturno hace casi seis meses, no se podría decir que particularmente lo amaba; lo quería mucho pero aún no le podía decir lo amaba, no sería honesto. Al principio nuestra relación obviamente era física, los dos no buscábamos nada serio ya que él se acababa de divorciar y a mí me acaban de romper el corazón y sé que estaba mal después de terminar una relación comenzar con otra pero no me gustaba estar sola, sí tenía a mis amigos y a mi familia pero simplemente no es lo mismo.

Después de dos meses Jacob me dijo que quería tomar la relación al siguiente nivel, es decir, que fuera oficial, yo acepte gustosa pero se podría decir que mis amigos y familia no lo tomaron necesariamente bien, en especial Edward.

"¿Qué haces con un hombre divorciado, Bella?" "Esto puede acabar mal" "No quiero decir –te lo dije-"

Cada vez que estaba con Jacob podía escuchar en mi subconsciente la voz de Edward regañándome. Edward, era mi persona favorita en esta tierra después de mis padres. Él fue mi primer mejor amigo, y lo sigue siendo, somos amigos desde pequeños y él siempre ha estado para mí como yo para él. Se podría decir que lo amaba, era amor de hermanos, de familia, de amigos. Edward y yo somos originarios de Forks pero decidimos irnos de ese pequeño pueblito y mudarnos a Nueva York, ambos aplicamos para Columbia y fuimos aceptados así que ese fue nuestro ticket para largarnos de Forks, yo estudiaría pedagogía y él, medicina.

Al principio a nuestros padres no les gustó la idea de que sus hijos se fueran del pueblo, en especial mi padre porque yo era hija única y ya saben cómo son los padres de sobreprotectores sobre todo cuando son mujeres e hijas únicas, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a aceptar la idea de que sus dos retoños se irían y tenían que volar y ser independientes. Nos dejaron ir con una sola condición, que viviéramos juntos para cuidar del otro y ya se imaginarán… Nosotros encantados con la idea. Mi padre confiaba mucho en Edward y yo también prácticamente él era alguien de la familia. Pasaron los años y Edward y yo nos graduamos, ambos con honores y comenzamos a buscar trabajo cada quien dependiendo de la rama en que nos especializamos, para mí no fue tan fácil porque no tenía la ayuda que tuvo Edward pero después de 9 largos meses conseguí trabajo en una escuela primaria pública. Amaba mi trabajo y amaba a los niños.

Edward y yo seguíamos viviendo juntos para entonces, la mayoría de los amigos que teníamos en común decían que parecíamos pareja pero para mis ojos Edward era como el hermano mayor que me protegía de todos. Después de un tiempo se convirtió en algo incómodo vivir con Edward, ya que nunca pusimos un acuerdo sobre las visitas, mi mejor amigo nunca fue una persona mujeriega ni mucho menos, en nuestra estancia en aquel departamento sólo tuvo dos novias y siempre ha sido muy comprometido con sus relaciones pero como ambos estábamos creciendo y ahora si cada quien para diferentes rumbos decidimos que lo mejor sería que cada quien tuviera su departamento. Desafortunadamente eso nos separó un poquito ya que él siempre estaba en el hospital o con su novia u otros amigos, al igual que yo, el trabajo me mantenían ocupadísima pero seguíamos siendo mejores amigos.

Jacob al fin salió de su escondite –el baño- y tomó su corbata. Se veía apresurado y la verdad no me sorprendía, tenía que trabajar al igual que yo.

-Hola preciosa.- me sonrió mientras acomodaba el saco y la corbata.

-¿Ya te vas?- la respuesta era obvia pero quería preguntar.

-Sí, lo siento. El avión a Chicago sale a las 9 y no quiero perder el vuelo.

-Entonces no te veré al rato.- afirmé.

Rodeé los ojos sintiendo como una ola de ira aparecía y se apoderaba poco a poco de mí, lo quería pero una de las cosas que odiaba de él es que siempre rompiera sus promesas y simplemente dejara de lado los compromisos que tenía planeados.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia nena.- chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en busca de algo.

-Hoy es día de San Valentín. – le recordé tratando de que mi voz sonara calmada.

-¿Y?-

-Teníamos planes para hoy.- crucé los brazos parándome lentamente de la cama.

-Perdóname, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo.

-¿No puedes cancelar sólo por hoy?-suspiré casi suplicando.

Odiaba pasar este tipo de días sin él, cuando cumplimos 5 meses me canceló de último minuto diciendo que tenía una junta importante o cuando fue mi cumpleaños no asistió y sólo me llevó un ramo de rosas.

De inmediato fruncí el ceño cuando recordé aquellas fechas.

-Bella, no te enojes.- entró a la habitación de nuevo y tenía una cajita en las manos.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje, Jacob?- alcé la ceja mirándolo.

-Preciosa- besó mi coronilla- te juro que en cuanto llegué de mi viaje de negocios te lo recompensaré.

-Sí como sea.- ya me había arruinado el día.

De inmediato Jacob puso en mis manos la cajita que tanto estaba buscando.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín.- acarició mi cintura con su mano y empezó a trazar círculos con su pulgar y una sonrisa coqueta invadió su rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí la cajita había una tarjeta roja con corazones y éste tenía grabado "Be my valentine" en letras color plateado, quité aquel papel y mis ojos brillaron en cuanto vieron el contenido, era un collar estaba hermoso, tenía un colgante en forma de corazón e inmediatamente supe dónde lo había comprado, lo había visto hace unas semanas en Tiffany's and Co y me enamoré completamente de él. Me sorprendí al no conocer la caja. Pero amé el detalle de Jacob, al menos ya tenía mi perdón.

-Oh Jacob.- sonreí de oreja a oreja y me lancé a sus brazos, el rodeó sus musculosos brazos alrededor de mi pequeña cintura devolviéndome el abrazo.- Gracias.

-¿Quedé perdonado?

-Claro que sí.- aquella sonrisa iba a ser difícil que la borraran de mi rostro y besé castamente sus labios. –Bueno, ahora a mí se me hace tarde. ¡Bye, Te quiero!- corrí hacia el baño y le mandé muchos besos.

Tomé una ducha y salí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, para entonces ya estaba usando el regalo que me habían dado, agarré lo primero que vi en mi armario, una falda de color azul marino, una blusa blanca con holanes en el pecho y un suéter y tacones de color rojo para no desentonar y vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión, me puse sólo un prendedor y dejé que mi cabello se secara con el tiempo; también me maquillé aunque sólo un poco, solamente solía usar mucho maquillaje cuando iba a fiestas para mi mucho era el delineador, las pestañas falsas y demás, mi maquillaje diario consistía en un poco de polvo, rímel y gloss de color rosa o rojo. Después de mi rutina diaria, salí corriendo de mi departamento y me fui enseguida a la escuela.

La ventaja era que la escuela estaba sólo a unas cuadras de mi departamento, prefería ir caminando así no me estresaba con el maldito y congestionado tráfico de Nueva York. Odiaba salir sin desayunar y aún tenía tiempo de sobra –yo era una persona muy puntual- pasé por un Starbucks y pedí mi orden de siempre, ya me conocían así que cuando me veían entrar ya no era necesario que me formara. Mientras esperaba a que mi orden estuviera lista sonó mi teléfono y sonreí como si no hubiera un mañana cuando vi quién me estaba llamando.

-¡Edward! – se notaba mi entusiasmo en mi voz, y creo que hable muy fuerte porque unas personas se me quedaron viendo raro.

-¡Bells! ¡Hermanita preciosa! – apostaba que lo estaba diciendo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Por alguna extraña razón me sonrojé, siempre encontré eso demasiado raro pero Edward y era la única persona que lograba hacerme sonrojar como una niña de preparatoria cuando es halagada por el niño que le gusta; ni siquiera mi novio podía hacerme sonrojar. Edward era muy guapo, demasiado guapo pero él era mi mejor amigo. Lo sé, pero debo admitir que cuando éramos más jóvenes hubo una época que me gustaba en secreto nadie lo sabe y nadie lo sabrá, y hoy en día hay días en los que en verdad me gusta Edward y otros en que lo veo con cara de "wtf es mi mejor amigo eso nunca pasará" "preferiría ser amiga de él que su novia" "dios Bella tiene novia, cálmate."

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Cappuccino Late con un toque de coco para la señorita Swan- anunciaron y en seguida corrí a tomar mi orden.

-Ya se me hacía raro escuchar tanto ruido.-dijo Edward del otro lado de la línea telefónica con una risita-Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien gracias- salí del Starbucks mientras sostenía mi bebida con una mano y atendía a Edward con la otra.-¡Qué milagro que hablas! Hace siglos que no lo haces.- hice un puchero, en verdad lo extrañaba pero ambos estábamos tan ocupados con nuestras vidas.

-Sí, lo sé rompí mi promesa. ¿Me perdonas?- al ver que no respondía.- Princesa, Bella, Bells porfi por favoooor

-Claro que sí. – sonreí- Eres un bobo, por eso te adoro. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- pregunté para hacerle la plática.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?- respondió algo ansioso.

-Tenía.-dije con un bufido.- Jacob me canceló de último minuto. Ya sabes… el trabajo

-¿Todavía sigues con ese patán?

-¿Todavía sigues con esa mugrosa?

Para ambas preguntas la respuesta era obvia, por eso le había contestado con una pregunta sumamente retórica.

-En fin, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. –se aclaró la garganta- Eres la primera en saberlo, ni siquiera mis padres lo saben.

-Debo ser muy especial entonces.- dije con voz seductora, Edward sabía que lo había de broma.

-Ya sabes que eres especial, solo te gusta que a cada rato te lo estén recordando.- me conocía tan bien pero de nuevo un leve sonrojo invadió mis mejillas.

-Hmm vayamos al grano…- cambié de tema- a ver déjame adivinar… ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?- reí mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, recargué el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oreja mientras acomodaba mi bolsa de mano en el hombro donde sostenía el café.

-No mensa.- se escuchaban las carcajadas de mi mejor amigo del otro lado de la línea.- A ti no, a mi novia.- se me paró el corazón por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? Necesito detalles. ¡Ahora!-grité.

-En realidad, le pedí hace una semana matrimonio a Carmen y me dijo que sí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- dije molesta.- Edward, te amo pero esto es una decisión que debes consultar con tus amigos. ¿Estas completamente segura que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella?

¿Estaba celosa? Sí, demasiado. Esa pequeña diablita hace que Edward se olvidé de mí, odiaba ya no ser el centro de atención de mi amigo.

Ella me odiaba y yo a ella. ¿Por qué? No sé, nunca me dio buena espina pero Edward nunca me escuchaba, no era su tipo de chica, era una chica superficial.

-Pero Bella…

-Shhh- lo callé porque no estaba de humor para escuchar sus discursos de treinta horas.

-Hola Miss Bella.- saludaron unas niñas y sonreí, pero mi sonrisa no llegó a los ojos ahora me encontraba de mal humor pero no era la culpa de mis adoradas alumnas.

-Hola pequeñas. Las veo adentro.- dije y ellas se fueron dando saltitos hacia la escuela.

Ya no estaba tan lejos de la escuela, y odiaba contestar llamadas y mensajes durante el trabajo así que todos los que conocía ya sabían que no me podían hablar durante mis horas de trabajo a menos de que sea una emergencia, emergencia nivel "me estoy muriendo". Y entendían porque sabían cuan dedicada era a mi trabajo.

-Supongo que estas ocupada… ¿Verdad?-dijo Edward con voz fría.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Miss Swan.- dijo un niño que venía acompañado por sus amigos y cada uno de ellos estaban totalmente sonrojados y no pude evitar reírme de ternura, eran adorables.

-Feliz día corazón.

Supuse que eso contestó su pregunta.

-Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Colgué sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, respiré hondo y entré con una sonrisa en el rostro a la escuela.

_**Edward POV**_

Empecé a escuchar risas y voces de niños, supuse que ya estaba en la escuela y en cualquier momento iba a colgar, no quería que lo hiciera, la extrañaba y hace mucho que no hablaba con ella. Por más bizarro que suene hasta extrañaba pelearme con ella. Hace semanas que no la veía y extrañaba sus bromas, su voz, sus abrazos, sus insultos y sus golpes que ni siquiera logren que me tambaleara aunque sea un poquito.

-Feliz día corazón.- dijo con dulzura, no era para mí, supe porque segundos después escuché a niños reírse.-Me tengo que ir. Adiós. –dijo con voz seca y me colgó.

-Bye, te amo.- susurré y continué sin colgar a pesar de que Bella ya había cortado la llamada.

Me había extrañado la reacción de Bella cuando le conté que Carmen y yo estábamos ahora comprometidos, pensé que estaría feliz por mí pero al parecer fue lo contrario. Según mi mejor amiga ella era una chica superficial que sólo estaba conmigo porque yo la llenaba con regalos nada baratos pero ella sabía perfectamente como era, era un romántico sin causa que le gustaba consentir y tratar como princesas a sus novias.

Pero en parte, Bella tenía razón. Debí de hablar primero con ella, se me había olvidado mencionarle qué significaba cuando tu prometida se negaba a usar el anillo y mantener el compromiso en secreto, no entendía a las chicas. Según mi novia lo hacía para no ser el centro de atención y porque no quería contestar muchas preguntas.

Mientras estaba parado en un alto decidí mandarle whatsapp a Bella y a Carmen. En el respectivo orden, quería a mi novia pero a Bella la conocía de toda la vida. "Bros before hoes"

No soportaba estar mucho tiempo enojado con mi mejor amiga. Era una tortura.

_**Edward:**_

"_Bella, mi vida… Luz de mis ojos, luna de mi vida, princesa hermosa No te enojes conmigo. __ ¿Hablamos al rato?"_

Sabía perfectamente que no me contestaría ahorita pero guardaba esperanzas.

_**Edward:**_

"_Hola amor, Te veré en la noche, ponte algo bonito porque te llevaré a un lugar especial."_

Segundos después de haber mandado el mensaje ya me habían respondido, una parte de mi deseaba que fuera Bella, pero era mi prometida. Bah lo leería después. Comencé a conducir hacia mi trabajo pero primero pasaría a la florería que está a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital. El tráfico estaba pesado, pero gracias a dios no estaba tan pesado como otras veces, era lento pero fluía, después de20 minutos al fin llegué a la florería y estacione el volvo en frente de la tienda, no tardaría mucho.

En cuanto entre a la tienda, dios santo había mucha gente, estaba llenísimo. No me extrañaba, era el día de los enamorados pero esto era exagerado, lo bueno es que tenía una amiga que trabajaba ahí y gracias a ella ya no tenía que esperar tanto en la fila. Había tanta gente que hasta comenzó a hacer un calor infernal dentro de la tienda, mis ojos trataron de divisar a mi pequeña amiga pero no la encontraba. Después de varios minutos e intentos fallidos, encontré una figura bastante familiar, era masculina y no lo lograba distinguir bien pero cuando se puso de perfil oh dios me dieron ganar de romperle toda la cara; era el patán que se hacía llamar el novio de mi mejor amiga. Y ah, adivinen con quien estaba hablando ese orangután, si con mi amiga, Angela.

-¡Angela!- grité pero no logró escucharme.

De pronto la voz de Bella apareció en mi mente "me canceló de último minuto.". ¿Pero qué demonios hacia ese perro ahí? Me acerqué un poco más hacia ellos, no quería que Jacob me viera pero en realidad estaba interesado el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí, según Bella él estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo. Me escondí detrás de una repisa llena de flores, no estaba tan lejos de ellos y se escuchaba perfectamente todo e incluso podía ver.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Jacob con su estúpida voz de ejecutivo.- Quisiera hacer dos pedidos.- sacó de su bolsillo dos tarjetas.

_¿Por qué la gente prefiere mandar las rosas con alguien desconocido en vez de dárselas en persona? No entiendo a la sociedad._

-Oh conozco la primera dirección, ahí trabaja mi mejor amiga. Es maestra.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero Jacob se veía raro.

_Bueno al menos el perro faldero tiene la decencia de mandarle flores a mi amiga como disculpa._

Angela tomó las tarjetas y parecía que estaba escribiendo algo, seguramente estaba haciendo la nota y en cuanto vio las pequeñas hojas de papel abrió los ojos como plato.

-Pero señor, son para diferentes mujeres.

_¿Qué?_

-Lo sé.- dijo algo nervioso.

-Así que la docena de rosas va para Isabella Swan.- me exalté cuando escuché el nombre de Bella, Angela lo dijo con voz rara.- y el arreglo más grande son para la Señora…¿Reneesme Black?

-Así es.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…- por su voz se notaba que estaba confundida e incómoda.

-¿Puede quedar entre nosotros?-la interrumpió y saco varios billetes.- Quédate con la nota y el cambio- subió dos tonos su voz y salió literamente corriendo del local.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a mi secretaria. Ni siquiera le di oportunidad de saludarme.

"Jessica cancela todas mis citas de hoy, ocurrió un imprevisto familiar."

Colgué, nunca había hecho eso pero esto era importante.

Salí de mi escondite y Angela estaba como en estado de shock. Me acerqué hacia donde estaba ella y comencé a darle palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ang, Angela.- después de unos largos segundos al fin reaccionó.

-Ah Edward- dijo nerviosa y comenzó a arreglar las inexistentes arrugas de su delantal.

-¿Estas bien?

-Dime que no es verdad. Es un maldito desgraciado.

-Lo sé.-concordé con ella y agarré todas mis fuerzas de voluntad para no salir de la tienda y correr tras él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Vamos- la corregí con una sonrisa para que se calmara.- Y la respuesta es obvia…tenemos decirle a Bella.

-No le quiero arruinar el día de San Valentín.- suspiró.

-Yo menos pero es lo mejor ¿No crees? – ella asintió, tenía la cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba poco de conocerla y la conocía la suficiente, ella no quería darle las malas noticias a Bella.- Mira, no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargaré ¿Ok?

-¿Cómo?

-Yo hoy haré las entregas.- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió pero para ser verdad era la mejor idea hasta ahorita. Podría arreglar las cosas con Bella y decirle, mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿No tienes trabajo?

-Ya se hartaron de verme ahí todos los días. Pedí hoy el día.

-Oh Edward, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Te lo recompensaré.

-Angela…

-¿Venias por un ramo para tu novia? Bueno, ese va por la cuenta de la casa.- tomó un enorme ramo de flores de varios tipos, desde orquídeas hasta rosas y me lo dio.

-Gracias.-dije riendo por la reacción de Angie. – Bueno, iré a casa a cambiarme porque será incómodo repartir esto con traje.

Angela me ayudó a poner el resto de las flores el mi cajuela y parte trasera y delantera de mi auto, después de hoy mi auto olería a rosas por una semana. Conduje a casa con cuidado, no quería arruinar ninguno de los arreglos, odiaba conducir lento pero era lo mejor, después de casi 45 minutos llegué a casa totalmente estresado. Entre a casa con el enorme arreglo de flores y la televisión estaba encendida. Carmen y yo estábamos viviendo juntos pero se me hizo rarísimo encontrarla ahí a esas horas, se suponía que debería de estar trabajando. Dejé las flores en la mesa y entré a nuestra habitación y me encontré con una Carmen histérica arrojando toda su ropa a sus maletas. Estaba totalmente confundido ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Aclaré mi garganta para hacer acto de presencia y ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo exaltada.

-Vine a dejarte un arreglo- fruncí el ceño mirando a mi alrededor-¿Qué está pasando?- señalé las maletas.

-Edward…-suspiró- Ya no puedo más.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No estoy segura de casarme contigo- empezó de nuevo a guardar el resto de su ropa.

-¿Cómo dices?- me sorprendía la tranquilidad con la cual estaba manejando las cosas.

-Edward cuando me pediste matrimonio, en vez de llamarle a mi madre para darme la noticia llamé al trabajo para ver si seguía en pie lo de la junta del día siguiente.- dijo cerrando las maletas, le eche una mirada al armario y el closet ya estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme? ¿A un mes de la boda?

-No, claro que no. –se acercó a mí con una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que sí te casarías conmigo cuando te pregunté?

-Conteste sin pensar, me emocioné por un minuto y no analicé bien las cosas.

-Entonces, esto es el fin.- seguía tranquilo pero con el semblante en blanco.

-Edward, te quiero pero no te imagino como mi marido, no me imagino casada, con hijos ni nada por el estilo. –Suspiró y tomó mi mano colocando en mi palma la pequeña caja.- Es hermoso, pero no es para mí, este tipo de vida no es para mí. Edward eres maravilloso y te mereces a una chica mejor.- besó mi mejilla.- Perdóname- tomó sus maletas y salió del departamento.

-Suerte.- susurré frunciendo el ceño.

Me senté en la cama y miré hacia el techo sintiéndome completamente perdido y confundido. Las primeras pregunta de mi lista fueron las siguientes:

_¿Por qué reaccioné de esa manera? ¿Por qué demonios no estoy triste? _

Y mi subconsciente me respondió las preguntas con la cruda verdad.

_Simple, nunca la amaste._

Y tenía razón, la quise pero nunca la amé. Por qué me apresuré en pedirle matrimonio cuando ni siquiera veía un futuro con ella. Era un tonto. La verdad ni siquiera recordé porque empecé a salir con ella.

_**Flashback.**_

Llegué agotado del trabajo, aún no me acostumbraba apenas llevaba seis meses en el hospital. Y seguía sin seguir ponerme al corriente con el horario, era agotador. Miré hacia mi alrededor en busca de mi mejor amiga pero no estaba, estaba solo en la casa y eso rara vez sucedía, más que hambriento entré a la cocina en busca de alimento, sonreí para mis adentros cuando encontré un topper de lasaña encima del microondas. Amaba a Bella me conocía demasiado bien. Encima del recipiente había una nota, pero al juzgar por el tamaño de la hoja más bien parecía una carta. Era la letra de Bells, me sabía su caligrafía de memoria.

_Querido bobo: _

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que no estoy en casa y aún no he llegado. Lol _

_Apuesto a que estas hambriento así que haré esto corto, caliéntate la lasaña en el microondas, no la dejes mucho tiempo porque ya sabes lo que paso la última vez, casi te quedas sin lengua. _

_En fin, hoy no me esperes, no llegaré a dormir, pasaré la noche con Félix. No te duermas tan tarde ¿Ok? _

_Te amo bobo mío de mí y de nadie más. _

_Bella._

Pasaron los meses y Bella y yo nos distanciamos cada vez más y más. Seguíamos viviendo en el mismo apartamento, pero ya ni siquiera hablábamos. Era la misma rutina de siempre, llegaba pero Bella no estaba o ya se encontraba dormida pero ella siempre fue muy atenta conmigo y no hubo día en que no me dejara la cena y una nota a lado de la misma. No me gustaba verla con ese Félix, no la trataba como debería de ser tratada, me estaba robando a mi Bella, cuando quería hacer algo con ella, o iba a salir con él o tenía cosas que hacer.

No entendía por qué me sentía tan celoso, una parte de mi me decía que era porque ya no era el único hombre en la vida de Bella y la otra parte me decía que me gustaba mi mejor amiga. Bella era hermosa, bueno las palabras no son suficientes para describir cuán bella y maravillosa es, ella era lo que la gente llamaba "perfección". Ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en las personas, y mucho menos en mí.

Con el tiempo los celos incrementaron y me di cuenta de una cosa.

_Dios, estaba enamorado de ella._ Pero lamentablemente ella sólo me veía como su mejor amigo.

Fue entonces cuando conocí a Carmen, estaba tan dolido que me obligué a "enamorarme" de la primera persona que me encontré.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_¿Seguía enamorado de Bella? No sé._

Y en todo caso si lo estaba ¿Por qué no la invité a salir cuando estuvo soltera?

_No quería perderla._

_**Bella POV.**_

-Gracias James. –le sonreí al pequeño de cabellos dorados- Muy bien, chicos. Ahora es su turno de poner las tarjetas de san Valentín en el sobre de cada uno de sus compañeros.

Yo era maestra de niños de tercero de primaria, lo sé había días en que me sacaban de quicio pero es más divertido trabajar con niños pequeños que con niños de secundaria o preparatoria, de tal sólo pensar en ellos me daban escalofríos y de inmediato recordaba el día en que fui maestra sustituta en una secundaria, fue una tortura.

Me senté en mi escritorio viendo cómo los chicos hacían lo que les había pedido, mientras tanto decidí checar mi teléfono. Hoy sería un día aburrido así que sólo por hoy rompería las reglas. Empecé a pensar en Edward y después en Jacob, la llamada que me había alegrado el día y la sorpresita de mi novio que era cancelarme todo como siempre. Estaba seriamente pensando en ir hasta Chicago para sorprenderlo pero no estaba segura después del todo, nunca fui una persona afectiva con él, simplemente porque no me nacía ser tierna con él.

Revisé mis mensajes y tenía uno de Edward, no pude evitar sonreír como estúpida al ver lo que me había escrito, no le iba a contestar ahorita seguramente estaba ocupado en el trabajo aparte de que me gustaba hacerlo sufrir. Lo sé, podría llegar a ser cruel.

Uno de mis alumnos aclaró su garganta interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasó Mike?- el niño me miro totalmente ruborizado y seguía sin hablar.- ¿Mike?- me levanté del escritorio y me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura.-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-Miss… este…- el niño jugaba con una tarjeta en sus manos y miraba hacia sus pies, se veía totalmente apenado.- ¿Dónde está su sobre de San Valentín?

-Oh mi vida, yo no puse. ¿Por qué preguntas?-acaricié su hombro por escasos segundos para darle seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

-Es que le hice una tarjeta- suspiró con las mejillas coloradas y me dio una tarjeta de color rosa.

-Aw cielo…- tomé la tarjeta y me la llevé al corazón, esos pequeños detalles hacían que mi corazón se estremeciera - Muchas gracias.- besé su mejilla lo que provocó que se pusiera de un rojo carmín toda su carita y se fue corriendo.

Coloqué la tarjeta en mi bolsa con una sonrisa en mi rostro mis alumnos siempre me alegraban el día con tan sólo sonreírme me olvidaba de los problemas, adoraba mi trabajo. Después de un rato mande a los niños a preparase y comencé a borrar el pizarrón, en cualquier momento tocarían el timbre para anunciar la hora de la salida, se me había pasado el día rapisimo.

-Miss ¿Qué hace un señor afuera del salón con flores?

-¿De qué hablan? – dije mientras apenas acababa de borrar la pizarra.

- Miss ¡Mire allá!- dijo Charlotte señalando a la puerta.

En seguida mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta y en la pequeña ventana que daba hacia al pasillo sólo se podía visualizar un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Señorita Swan?-dijo una voz grave, era un hombre alto… muy alto. Me recordaba a alguien.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- crucé los brazos y arqueé una ceja preguntándome porqué el repartidor no quería revelar su identidad.

-Vine a entregarle estas flores.-me dijo lo obvio pero seguía sin darme el ramo.

-Ok.- dije pero más bien sonó como pregunta.

El desconocido lentamente bajo el ramo de rosas y me llevé ambas manos a la boca al descubrir quién era la persona que se escondía detrás de esa docena de rosas rojas, era mi Edward, mi mejor amigo. Estaba ahí con mi sonrisa favorita, esa sonrisa torcida que siempre me hacía el día, sin dudarlo me arrojé a sus brazos.

Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, lo había extrañado.

-¡Edward!- no me importó casi arruinar por completo el ramo que había traído.

Escuché como los niños se reían en el fondo y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían totalmente calientes, rápidamente me solté de su abrazo y miré hacia el piso.

-¿Miss es su novio? –dijeron tres niñas al mismo tiempo y el color de mis mejillas cambio de coral a rojo carmín.

-No claro que no.- respondí rápidamente y puse mis manos en mis mejillas para calmarme.

-¿Miss quién es ese señor?-dijo otro niño.

-Bueno.. pues..- mordí mi labio y en eso sonó la campana, estaba ahora a salvo y no tendría que dar explicaciones.- Niños, ya pueden salir.

Todos al unísono dijeron "Aw" y escuché una risa aterciopelada provenir de la puerta. Después de que empezaron a ver a niños correr tras los pasillos, mis alumnos olvidándose completamente de lo que me habían preguntado salieron corriendo del salón con cargando sus mochilas y loncheras. No se fueron sin antes despedirse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y pasándome una mano al cabello desordenándolo un poco.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.-dijo algo serio y la sonrisa se me borró de la cara.

-Ya me dijiste esta mañana bobo.

Chasqueé la lengua tomando el ramo de rosas arruinado y lo deje en el escritorio pero antes de hacerlo leí una nota que estaba entre las flores, era de Jacob deseándome un feliz día y pidiéndome disculpas por lo de la mañana. Miré a Edward y se veía raro, seguía siendo el mismo Edward de antes, me refiero a físicamente, su hermoso cabello cobrizo, sus enormes orbes esmeraldas, su piel marfileña pero había algo diferente en él, no sabía que era exactamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- arrugué mi frente y me recargué en la esquina de la mesa.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Jacob.

No, otra vez no. Ya estaba cansada de hablar con el sobre eso, era el mismo discurso de siempre.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Viniste hasta acá para hablar de él? ¿Qué pasa con el ahora?-dije algo malhumorada.

-Bella, tienes que escucharme con atención.-se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz.- Tiene esposa.

-Está divorciado. Recuerdo habértelo dicho muy bien.- crucé mi brazo sobre mi estómago y recargué el codo de mi otro brazo sobre este y mordí la punta de mi dedo índice.

-Bella, acabo de ir a entregarle rosas a su esposa.

-Estas mintiendo- bufé conteniendo una risa- creo que te estas confundiendo un poco

-¿Tengo la cara de que estoy mintiendo?- alzo ambas cejas se veía claramente ofendido y aquella sonrisa burlona de mi rostro se desvaneció con la facilidad con la cual había aparecido.

-Estas mintiendo.- repetí y negué varias veces con la cabeza.- ¿De doctor pasaste a repartidor de flores?

-Es una larga historia. ¿Bella no me crees?- dijo ofendido.

- Te voy a probar que estas equivocado.- gruñí por lo bajo, tome mi bolso con rudeza- Cuando te hable para confirmar que estas mal, necesito una explicación de todo esto- sentencié señalándolo y salí del salón.

Iba caminando furiosa, estaba cansada de la misma pelea con Edward, estaba harta. Esto llego a un nuevo nivel, nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer eso. Era mi mejor amigo pero no creí que fuera capaz de mentirme, sé que nunca le había caído bien Jacob pero nunca pensé que llegaría a inventar cosas de él. Yo ya le había dejado más que en claro lo que mi novio me había dicho sobre él y Edward debía entender le gustara o no.

Salí de la escuela y tomé un taxi. No iba ir hasta Chicago para comprobar si Jacob seguía casado o no, eso era demasiado predecible y no era así, iba a ir hasta su oficina. El trayecto se me hizo eterno, había demasiado tráfico y con toda razón los niños acaban de salir de la escuela a estas horas al igual que la mayoría de la gente también salía del trabajo.

Nunca había puesto un pie en el despacho de Jacob, nunca se me ocurría visitarlo durante el trabajo, no me gustaba verlo las veinticuatro horas del día, también quería tener mi espacio y al menos él entendía. Cuando entre con las dos recepcionistas que había ahí ambas me vieron con cara de "quién de demonios es ella" y no la culpo, nunca me habían visto.

-¿Esta el señor Jacob Black?

-¿Es su clienta?- alzó la ceja acomodándose los lentes.

-No precisamente.

Ella me vio totalmente confundida.

-¿Puedo hablar de mujer a mujer con usted?-suspiré llevando mis dedos al puente de la nariz.

-Sí, supongo.-susurró y dejó de teclear para mirarme.

-¿Jacob Black tiene esposa?- mordí mi labio.

-Me temo que no puedo contestarle esa pregunta señorita.

-Por favor.- supliqué y me acerqué más hacia el escritorio.

-Lo siento.- se acomodó de nuevo sus lentes y comenzó a teclear de nuevo ignorándome ahora.

Me senté en el sillón, no planeaba irme sin una explicación, yo no me daba por vencida con facilidad. Después de casi media hora, la otra recepcionista –una mujer mayor, con cara de corazón y baja altura, me recordaba a la abuela Swan, parecía tan… maternal- se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo.

-La acompaño a la salida.

-No- protesté y me aferré al sofá.- No me voy a ir.

La miré y tenía esa mirada, esa mirada cuando quieres decir un secreto a una persona pero no quería ser tan obvia, ya más o menos sabía para dónde iba esta conversación, me levanté si dan más guerra y me acompañó hasta el elevador.

-Vaya al restaurante The Mark ¿lo conoce?- negué con la cabeza- bien esta entre la calle 25 E y la 77th, llegué a las 5 en punto.- me ordenó.

-¿No está en chicago?- pregunté alzando la ceja.

-Me temo que no mi niña- dijo con voz maternal.- Suerte.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí corriendo, antes que nada tenía que cambiarme Jacob notaría que estoy ahí porque el vio la ropa que elegí esta mañana pero ahora tampoco tenía tiempo para ir a la casa y regresar, había mucho tráfico. Odiaba ir de compras pero en esta ocasión tenía que hacerlo, afortunadamente el centro comercial estaba a tan sólo una cuadra del despacho de Jacob, caminé lo más rápido que pude y entre al centro comercial.

Mientras estaba de compras al fin me cayó el veinte. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, era "la otra".

Jacob tenía esposa y la estaba engañando conmigo. Lo supe en cuanto la recepcionista no quiso entrar en detalles cuando le pregunté sobre la vida personal de su actual jefe. En realidad, una parte de mí siempre lo supo pero no lo quería aceptar, me engañé a mí misma porque no quería estar sola. ¡Pero que tonta y ciega fui este tiempo! Edward tenía la razón, siempre la tuvo y ahora me sentía fatal, había tachado a mi mejor amigo como mentiroso cuando el sólo quería protegerme. En seguida pensé en mandarle un mensaje de texto pero lo mejor sería hablar con el de frente y pedirle disculpas. ¿Por qué no estaba triste? ¿Destrozada? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso después de todo este tiempo mi corazón le perteneció a alguien más? Y en todo caso de que fuera verdad… ¿a quién?

No tarde tanto como pensé que lo haría, entré a la primera boutique que encontré; no me importo que todo estuviera excesivamente costoso. Gracias a dios la chica que trabajaba en la tienda me ayudó a elegir y no tardé más que una hora. Elegí un vestido que llegaba al muslo de color negro, era discreto pero aun así coqueto, también elegí un abrigo del mismo color y unas zapatillas rojas con punta de aguja, si hoy iba a conocer a la señora Black tenían que usar las mejores ropas ¿No? Todo me lo lleve puesto, no me daba tiempo de cambiarme el peinado y maquillaje así que solo me di un ligero retoque pero acentué más el color de mis labios con un rojo carmesí, afortunadamente hoy era uno de esos días en el cual mi cabello no era una gran maraña, hoy en realidad, se veía muy bien, caía sobre mis hombros en forma de cascada no eran risos definidos pero tampoco se veía tan mal.

En cuanto salí del centro comercial tomé un taxi y le dije la dirección que me había indicado la señora de hace dos horas. Me sorprendía cuan calmada me encontraba, lo que ahora sólo estaba un poco ansiosa, ya quería ver la reacción de Jacob al verme. Pagué el taxi y entré al restaurante. Estaba lleno a más no poder, había una fila detrás de mí que era enorme, era un restaurante muy hermoso y al parecer muy exclusivo, debí de haber hecho una reservación o algo. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos así que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

-Oiga yo la conozco.- me dijo un señor que traía un traje costoso, pensé que era un cliente pero al ver la placa supe que trabajaba ahí. Volteé para otro lado, seguramente se refería a otra persona.-Ah… cómo se llama- mordió su labio.

-¿Me está hablando a mí?- me toqué el pecho y miré a mi alrededor para confirmar que se refería a mí.

-¿¡Señorita Swan?!-me dirigió la palabra de nuevo el hombre pero esta vez estaba chasqueando los dedos como si todo este tiempo estaba tratando de recordar mi nombre.

-Oh Hola. – reí sintiéndome totalmente cohibida, este señor conocía mi nombre pero yo no sabía el suyo. Su rostro se me hacía vagamente familiar pero por más de que trataba de recordar dónde lo había visto mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

-Soy Demetri Stewart.-me ofreció la mano para sacudirla contra la suya.- soy el padre de Jane…-lo miré sin comprender.- Mi hija es su alumna.

-Ah, ahora todo cobra sentido.- reí por lo bajo y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿Espera a alguien especial?

-No exactamente.- suspiré.-Señor Stewart… ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Claro ¿Qué necesita?

Sé que era inapropiado pero no quería que los demás escucharan por lo que estaba pasando, acerqué mi boca hacia la oreja de Demetri y la cubrí con mi mano parte de mi cara para que las personas no vieran lo que le estaba diciendo, me sentía como pequeña contándole un secreto a un completo desconocido, empecé a contarle a Demetri todo, no precisamente toda la historia pero parte de ella, traté de resumirla lo más que pude. Tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para contarle todo rápido y sin pausas, cuando al fin terminé me respiré con dificultad a falta de oxígeno, después de eso necesitaría otro pulmón; medio restaurante se me quedó viendo.

-Wow.- fue lo único que dijo.-No sé preocupe, tengo un plan.

-¿Tan rápido?- respondí asombrada.

-Usted confié en mí.

-De acuerdo, pero antes que nada. ¿Ya está aquí?- sabía perfectamente a quién me refería y el asintió.

-No lleva mucho, en realidad casi acaba de llegar. Creo que esto fue obra del destino justo ahora les iba a mandar un mesero pero tengo una idea mucho mejor.- Sonrió con una sonrisa malévola.-La ayudaré a vengarse.

-Oh dios, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.- comencé a dar pequeños saltitos.

Demetri tomó mi brazo y me acercó hacia la entrada del restaurante -donde está la pequeña mesa y confirman las reservaciones-, sacó un delantal blanco y me dio un cuaderno y una pluma.

-Ya te imaginas que vas a hacer ¿Verdad?- meneó las cejas de forma graciosa y no pude evitar carcajearme.

-Dios, es un genio.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja comprendiendo al fin el plan maquiavélico de Demetri. Sería la mesera de Jacob. Me quité el abrigo, lo puse dentro de la bolsa que me habían dado para guardar el resto de la ropa que había usado en la mañana, tenía una ventaja… había elegido un vestido de color neutro por lo tanto nadie sospecharía nada. También recogí mi cabello en un "messy bun" y a continuación me puse el delantal en la cintura y tomé el cuaderno y la pluma que me había dado Demetri.

-Bueno, supongo que a partir de aquí ya sabes que hacer. – frotó mi hombro con su mano para darme ánimos.

-Muchísimas gracias. –Agradecí de corazón.- Una cosa más… póngame dos órdenes de la comida más cara aquí, con el mejor vino que tengan, y déjenlo a su cuenta.- una sonrisa malévola apareció en mis labios y Demetri comenzó a reírse.

-Perfecto.- dijo a carcajadas mientras me acercaba a la mesa de mi querido "novio".

Ambos seguían viendo la carta, la esposa de Jacob era hermosa no entendía porque el maldito desgraciado la estaba engañando conmigo, no era justo. Yo era nada comparado a ella, parecía modelo, tenía facciones súper finas, el cabello color bronce y se veía magnifica con el vestido que traía puesto pero… dios la forma en que ella lo miraba, ella en verdad lo amaba. Estaba a punto de echarme para atrás pero me regañé y me armé de valor y caminé hacia esa mesa con la frente en alto.

Al llegar me aclaré la garganta y la joven me miró pero Jacob tomó un sorbo de su copa –parecía ser champagne- pero seguía concentrado en la carta.

-Amor.- dijo la esposa de Jacob con una sonrisa tímida mientras acariciaba la sortija de su marido.

-¿Sí?-Jacob alzó la mirada y literalmente escupió la champán por todo el lugar. Le guiñé discretamente el ojo.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Marie y seré su mesera el día de hoy- saqué mi mejor sonrisa falsa y miré a Jacob con ojos de pistola.

-¿Mi vida estas bien?- la joven le dijo a Black totalmente preocupada.

-Sí sí….- dijo Jacob tosiendo y me miraba totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Desea tomar su orden?- pregunté ignorando el hecho en que mi ex novio se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva.

-En realidad no sé qué ordenar.- dijo tímidamente la señora Black.

-Oh bueno… le podría decir la especialidad del chef- puse mi mano sobre mi cintura mirando fijamente a Jacob.- Se llama…- sonreí para mis adentros- El cerdo mentiroso.

-¿Disculpa? – Me contestó su esposa revisando de nuevo la carta medio confundida.- ¿En qué consiste el platillo?- dios, era tan inocente.

-Bueno, el _cerdo_ lo traen de _chicago_ ah sí y lo que hace el chef es cortarle los testículos por ser un _vil mentiroso_- comencé a imitar los movimientos de un chef cortando algo con la palma de mis manos sin quitar mi sonrisa hipócrita del rostro.- después de casi pulverizarlos, se los mete por el trasero. Después lo destripan, ya sabe a nadie le gustaría comerse los intestinos de un puerco asqueroso y desgraciado, pero no se preocupe- me miro espantada- le ponen relleno para después meterlo al horno hasta que esté bien asado- en verdad me estaba divirtiendo pero no quería pasar toda la tarde ahí, así que para finalizar con la cereza del pastel se me ocurrió algo.- Y como toque final en vez de la manzana, le ponen esto.- me quite el estúpido collar que me había regalado esta mañana y se lo puse en la mano a Jacob.

-¿Jacob, la conoces?- dijo en voz alta la mujer de cabellos bronce

-Feliz día de San Valentín mi pequeño _cerdito._- le guiñé el ojo y la mujer de Jacob se llevó ambas manos a la boca.-Que tengan buen provecho, señor y señora Black.- me quité el delantal y me aleje de la mesa sonriendo de satisfacción al escuchar los gritos de la esposa de Jacob.

-Impresionante Señorita Swan.-Demetri ya me esperaba con una bolsa llena de comida y ambas cejas pobladas alzadas.

-Demetri, llámame Bella.- lo miré sonriendo.-Me siento… bien- reí y le di lo que me había prestado y tomé la bolsas bolsas, tanto la de ropa como la de la comida.

-Me alegro, eso fue asombroso.-me dio un caluroso pero corto abrazo.- Agregué también raciones de postre.- me guiñó el ojo y palmeó mi espalda antes de que me fuera.

- Gracias por todo- suspiré y lo miré totalmente agradecida.

-No es nada, cuando quiera… Bella.- salí del restaurante- Lo que sea para la maestra favorita de mi hija.- gritó y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Lo veré en la próxima junta de padres de familia- dije a lo lejos y escuche su contagiosa risita.

(...)

Sabía que Edward odiaba que llegaran sin que le avisaran pero tal vez era la excepción, o bueno al menos lo era hasta hoy en la mañana, antes de que me enojara con Edward. También estaba al tanto de que mi mejor amigo tenía planes con su prometida, pero en realidad no me importaba sólo quería pasar a pedirle disculpas y aceptar el "te lo dije".

Toqué la puerta dos veces y nadie abría.

-Edward sé que estás ahí.- dije con voz débil.

Seguían sin responder.

-Ed, Eddie… Mi amor, luz de mis ojos, mi sol luna y estrellas- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de no reírme.

Mi corazón se tranquilizó cuando escuché la hermosa carcajada de mi mejor extrañó no escuchar la voz jocosa de Carmen regañando a Edward por permitirle que le dijera así.

-Está abierto.- gritó y giré de la perilla.

Mientras entraba a su enorme departamento, dejé la bolsa de compras y mi bolsa de mano en el pequeño pasillo que había a la entrada y me dirigí hacia la sala, donde probablemente el estaría con _la princesita_, nótese el sarcasmo. Pero en cuanto entre a la sala me encontré con un Edward, sin camisa y con el pantalón de pijama viendo un partido de fútbol americano. Suspiré.

-Tenías razón.-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y reímos.

Mi corazón palpitó rápidamente, hace mucho que no nos pasaba eso, me alegraba saber que seguíamos conectados. Cuando éramos más jóvenes terminábamos la oración del otro, a veces llegaba a dar miedo pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pronunciamos esas dos palabras al mismo tiempo otra vez.

-¿Dónde está _la bruja?-_cambié de tema susurrando las últimas dos palabras buscando a Carmen y mi amigo rio en seco.

-Se fue.-me contestó sin quitarle la mirada al televisor.

-¿A trabajar?- alcé la ceja y me paré detrás del sofá de cuero negro.

-No mensa, se fue para siempre.

-¿Qué?- me sorprendió escuchar su respuesta.- Estas bromeando.- negué con la cabeza y jugué con pequeños mechones de su suave cabello color bronce, aunque debo confesar que en el fondo corazón deseaba que fuera verdad lo que me estaba diciendo.-Están comprometidos. – me dolió y costo decir las últimas palabras.

-Estábamos.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- paré de acariciar su melena.

-Por que tenías razón, duh.-repitió y palmeó el sillón para que me sentara a su lado.

-Ya sé que siempre tengo razón.-mentí sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona.- Señor Cullen ¿Me podría decir porque tuve la razón esta vez?- Y sus orbes verdes esmeralda me miraron de arriba abajo en cuando me senté a su lado.

-¿Y ahora ese atuendo? ¿Vas a salir?- alzó la ceja con las pupilas dilatadas.

-No.- le contesté entrecerrando los ojos.- Larga historia, tu primero cuéntame qué pasó.

-Bueno, Carmen me dejó.- dijo sin una gota de dolor en su voz. Lo miré pidiendo más detalles y el comprendía lo que quería, me conocía demasiado bien.- Me dijo que no estaba lista para casarse, y cuando lo estuviese no exactamente se veía casada conmigo.- se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo como si fuera otra cosa del otro mundo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan contento? Edward, me confundes- confesé.

-Porque gracias a eso me di cuenta de algo.- tomó mi mano y empezó a acariciarla.

_¿Por qué simplemente no iba al grano? Hombres…_

-Ah luego me cuentas- Edward a veces me desesperaba. – Ahora quiero que me prestes atención porque es mi turno…- tomé el control remoto de la televisión y la apagué. Me alegré al no escuchar a Edward quejarse.- Vine a pedirte una disculpa por el comportamiento que tuve en la mañana, fue completamente infantil y en verdad lo siento. Tenías razón, todo el tiempo la tuviste y simplemente yo no quise aceptar la cruda verdad.

-No quiero decir esto pero… te lo dije.- sonrió sin ganas y besó mi coronilla.

Le conté a Edward todo lo que hice cuando salí de la escuela dando lujo de detalles y el especialmente se río en la última parte. La del restaurante.

-Wow sí que te vengaste.- me seguía mirando sorprendido porque para sus ojos seguía siendo la niña tierna que no mataba ninguna mosca.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el su mandíbula sobre mi cabeza.

-Claro.

-Por qué no estas…

-¿Triste?- alcé la ceja terminando su pregunta y el respondió con un débil "ajá"-Porque nunca lo quise Edward, nunca. Ahora me di cuenta que solamente lo veía como una persona que cumplía mis caprichos. – Confesé acariciando la palma de su mano.- Simplemente no quería estar sola.

-Pero me tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos y a mí. –susurró y podría apostar a que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé.- rugió mi estómago. No me había dado lo tarde que ya era y yo seguía con sólo un capuccino en el estómago.

-¿Tienes hambre?-se burló Edward.- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?-pregunté arqueando una ceja y con una mirada burlona, yo sabía que Edward no era un peligro para la cocina.

-Desde que me abandonaste.- dijo con un puchero adorable.- Aunque sólo hacer lo básico, no te burles Swan.- daba pequeños golpes a mi mejilla con su dedo anular.

-Trataré.- dije en tono burlón.- En fin traje comida para los dos. Hasta traje postre.

-¿En serio?- Edward seguía siendo ese niño pequeño.

-Sí sí.- me paré en seguida del sofá, me quite los molestos tacones y corrí descalza hasta el pasillo donde había dejado todas las bolsas.

Cuando regresé también llegaba mi teléfono conmigo, tenía el presentimiento que tenía un mensaje y cuando lo revisé así era. Eran varios mensajes de mi vecina y amiga Rosalie Hale.

_**Rosalie:**_

"_Oh dios mío, afuera de la puerta de tu departamento hay un arreglo floral hermoso." _

"_Supongo que estas ocupada y tienes planes así que tomé tus hermosas flores, no te preocupes está a salvo en mi casa y ya les puse agua. Puedes pasar con por ellas cuando llegues xxx __"_

El segundo mensaje me lo mandó con media hora de diferencia.

"_OH DIOS MIO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SIENTO SER CHISMOSA PERO TENÍA UNA NOTA TU ARREGLO Y la tentación no me dejó, lo siento soy débil __ no te diré lo que dice pero dios es tan romántico ¿Quién será? Ldkjlkfjkdslfslf"_

Debía de ser Jacob, seguramente su esposa lo echó de su casa y ahora venía a mis brazos como un perrito abandonado. No señor, yo no era su segunda opción.

-Esto es increíble.- dije con ironía cuando terminé de leer los mensajes de texto.

-¿De qué hablas?-Edward volteó a verme y le enseñé los mensaje, cuando mi amigo lo leyó sus mejillas se sonrojaron. A pesar de conocerlo desde que estábamos en pañales yo nunca lo había visto sonrojarse era lo más adorable y tierno que mis ojos habían visto hasta ahorita. Aunque seguía sin entender la razón de su sonrojo.- Oh ¿Quién crees que sea el anónimo?

-Jacob, es obvio.- me encogí de hombros y me miro con ¿dolor?- Bueno… eso creo. No sé tal vez, este equivocada…_otra vez._

Edward me contestó con un simple "Hm" ahora se veía totalmente apagado.

-O tal vez sea un admirador secreto, como dice Rose.- Edward empezó a alborotarse ese cabello, normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Edward, por favor.- bufé.

Yo nunca fui una mujer de muchos novios, mucho menos de admiradores secretos. La mayoría de la gente me decía que seguramente tenía a filas de hombres detrás de mí pero no, nunca los tuve. De pequeña siempre me vi como Swan el patito feo, Edward siempre me levantaba el ánimo diciéndome que mi apellido me hacía justicia, que era como un cisne.

-¿Sabes a que me recordó?- fui por unos cubiertos y cuando regresé empecé a sacar la comida.- A cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.- suspiré.

Fue la primera vez que un completo desconocido se robó mi corazón, un desconocido al cual no conocía se hacía pasar por anónimo. Fue la primera persona que me hizo sentir bonita. Edward me miraba despistado.

-Bobo, ¿No recuerdas aquel día de San Valentín? ¿Cuándo un extraño me dejo una rosa blanca en mi casillero? Pft, no tenía ninguna nota la rosa pero era el detalle más hermoso que alguien había hecho por mí. Nunca supe quien fue….-dije nostálgica recordado mi pasado.

-Porque nunca se te ocurrió esconderte y ver quien te dejaba las rosas.- Edward me quitó el recipiente de las manos y se enfrascó en su pequeño mundo cuando olió la comida, era todo un cavernícola.

Eso era verdad.

_Oh… esperen._

_**Flashback**_

Acababa de terminar la hora del almuerzo, con mis torpes pies corrí hacia mi casillero y lo abrí y de nuevo, ahí había una rosa blanca. Siempre era una rosa blanca y siempre iba acompañada de una nota.

"_Alguien te ama"_

En realidad la nota estaba hecha por recortes de revistas, era innovador y misterioso. Me encantaba.

-¿Otra rosa?- dijo de manera juguetona.

-Sí.- dije nostálgica poniendo la rosa en mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?- alzó ambas cejas preocupado.

-Estamos a menos de un mes de graduarnos y sigo sin conocer al pretendiente que me deja estos detalles que enamoran.-dije abatida.

-No empieces…Vamos Bella.- Edward me estaba halado del suéter, el odiaba que llegáramos tarde a clase.

-Planeaba ir al baile de Sadie Hawkins con él.-Edward me miro con cara de "what"- El baile donde la chica invita al chico.- le expliqué.

-Pensé que no querías ir.-dijo confuso.

-Ya sabes como soy, una adolescente hormonal que cambia de parecer a cada 5 segundos.- me miró impresionado.-¿Irás al baile?

Siempre que le preguntaba acerca del baile evitaba el tema.

-Ni lo conoces Bella.- me cambió el tema, regresando a la plática del susodicho.

-Edward, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que aparezca el misterioso Romeo.- decidí llamarlo Romeo porque, en primera fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza y segunda no sé, me sentía como Julieta.

-No vale la pena.- arrugó la nariz.

-¿Cómo que no vale la pena?- me toqué el pecho sintiéndome ofendida. Era toda una reina del drama en eso entonces.

-No sabes cómo es, su nombre, no sabes nada nada de él. No creo que lo encuentres.

-No seas pesimista.- bufé y recargué mi cabeza en el casillero.

-Solo soy realista, es imposible que lo encuentres antes de la graduación.- rodé los ojos y golpeé su pecho con mi dedo anular.

-Nada es imposible para Bella Swan.

Le guiñe el ojo y tomé su mano para irnos a clases.

Durante casi una semana estuve pensando en una manera en cual conocer o al menos ver a este "admirador secreto" que tenía. Era el primero y desde mi imaginación me lo imaginaba como un príncipe azul y después me detuve a pensar…. No había chicos así en forks, el único que se acercaba era mi mejor amigo pero eso era… no, eso sí era imposible.

-Eddie mi amor, bebé precioso.- decía mientras besaba sus mejillas. Estaba parada de puntitas, me sentía enana a su lado.

-Ahora que quieres.- me dijo con tono gruñón pero de broma, él sabía que yo le ponía apodos cursis cuando necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Necesito que me cubras en clase de literatura.-me miro con cara de "qué estas planeando" y cerró su casillero mientras sostenía con otro brazo los libros para las últimas tres horas de clases.-Es que… me saltaré la clase.- susurré bajito como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera un crimen.

-No.- me miro serio, como Charlie cuando me regaña.

-¿Qué?- estaba sorprendida, no me había preparado para recibir un "no" por respuesta.

Sonreí como si estuviera bromeando y le di un codazo.

-Si quieres venir conmigo, eres bienvenido. Yo seré _the flacon _y tú_ the slut_- le guiñé el ojo.

-Ya te dije que no.- comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de biología. Eran de las muchas materias que compartía con Edward, donde yo estaba, él también.

-Oh vamos, Edward como si no te hubieras saltado nunca una clase.- me paré en frente de él, hacerlo pararse de sopetón.

-Bella, se nos hace tarde.- movió un pie hacia la izquierda y yo hice lo mismo.

Empecé a copiar sus movimientos, como si fuera un espejo.

-Bella detente.

-Bella detente.- dije después de él imitando su voz.

-Deja de copiarme.

-Deja de copiarme.-quería reírme pero no lo haría.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo y lo imité. Estuve repitiendo lo que decía y hacia durante tres minutos, ya estaba medio mareada. Edward me sonrió de forma maliciosa. No sabía que estaba a punto de hacer pero fuera lo que fuera, yo estaba preparada.

Se aclaró la garganta y yo hice lo mismo.

-Edward Cullen…

-Edward Cullen.- parecía pregunta.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-y el alzó los brazos como si se diera por vencido

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dije rápido y aplaudí, aceptando mi victoria.- Ajá.- él sonrió de forma coqueta y caí en cuenta de lo que había repetido.

-Por supuesto que si iré al baile contigo mi preciosa Bella.- dijo entre risas y se echó a correr.

_Lo iba a matar._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Una boba sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, había ido al baile con Edward y todo fue perfecto. Y el misterioso Romeo quedó en el pasado.

-De hecho ese era mi plan en un principio pero alguien.- lo miré con ojos de pistola.- no me dejó saltarme la clase.

-Oh vamos ¿Sigues sin superarlo?- dijo entre risas.

-Nunca sabré quien fue mi Romeo.- dije en tono dramático.- Oh Romeo Romeo, dónde estas que no te veo.-suspiré como una chica enamorada, era a veces buena actriz.

-Te mereces un Oscar.- dijo Edward con la boca llena y lo regañé con la mirada.

-¿Ahora planeas explicarme en cómo demonios de doctor pasaste a ser florista?

(…)

Edward me contó todas sus pato aventuras, y platicamos hasta que se hizo de noche. Ahora entendía sus motivos en la mañana, el sólo quería protegerme como siempre. Había extrañado estar con él, mi corazón bailaba de felicidad cuando estaba a su lado había olvidado por completo ese sentimiento. Nunca me había sentido así con ninguno de mis novios, sentimiento el cual me extrañó. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Él me llevo a casa, después de haberme rogado y poner ese puchero que hacia derretirme, logro convencerme. Era a veces muy persuasivo. Edward no estaría tranquilo hasta que estuviera en mi pijama y en cama por eso también insistió llevarme hasta la puerta de mi departamento –el cual nunca había visitado-, siempre que estaba con él era demasiado sobreprotector pero me gustaba y estaba acostumbrada a que fuera así conmigo. Mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolsa escuché como alguien abría la puerta, seguramente era un vecino.

-¡BELLLLAAAA!- cerré los ojos y arrugué la nariz, era Rosalie y sus ruidosos tacones. ¿Cómo le hacía esa mujer para correr con semejante zapatilla? Sabía lo que quería, quería una historia con lujo de detalles sobre lo que hice hoy y no se iría hasta obtenerla.

-Rose.- dije su nombre con una sonrisa amable.

Abrí la puerta por completo e hice un ademán con el brazo para que pasara.

-Pasa, es tu casa.- acaricié el brazo de Edward y el entró sin decir ni pio. – Ahorita regreso.- el sólo asintió mientras entraba y miraba alrededor totalmente embobado.

-Ven ven ven.- Rosalie me tomó de la mano y me arrastro hasta su departamento.

-Rosalie ¿Otra vez tomaste un Red Bull?- estaba más hiperactiva que la hermana menor de Alice y eso ya era decir mucho.

-No… bueno tal vez sí pero no le digas a Em porque ya sabes cómo se pone.-

-Lo prometo.- crucé los dedos por detrás de la espalda mientras entraba a su departamento.

Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue al arreglo de flores, era hermoso estaba repleto de rosas blancas y de varios tonos de rosado, y estaban acomodados en forma de corazón.

-Rose es hermoso.- mis ojos no podía quitarlos del ramo- Wow, Emmett esta vez sí se lució.

-¿No me lo mando Emmett?- dijo con un puchero- Ni si quiera es mío.

-Estás hablando del….

-Sí. Hablo del tuyo mensita – Corrió hacia la mesa a velocidad sobrehumana y en menos de 10 segundos ya tenía el ramo en las manos.- y mira aquí está la nota.- sacó un pequeño sobre que estaba sobre estas y la abrió.

"_Siempre fuiste tú._

_Anónimo_

_P.D. Alguien te ama."_

Esa letra no era de Jacob. Me dio literalmente un paro cardiaco cuando leí la nota, y los recuerdos regresaron ¿Y si era la letra del misterioso Romeo? Leí como dos veces guardando cada detalle en mi memoria… dios esa caligrafía era perfecta tan perfecta como la de… _Edward._

-Rose tengo que irme.- mañana hablamos, besé ambas de sus mejillas sin dejarla contestar.- te lo juro.

Me escapé de aquella diabilla que tanto amaba y me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, donde un Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Escondí el ramo por detrás de mi espalda y me fui directo a la cocina a dejarlas cerca del fregadero, lejos de la vista de Edward. Después de unos largos segundos regresé a la sala y el me esperaba parado a lado de la chimenea.

-Hola.-puso ambas manos en los bolsillos.

A pesar de que sólo iba a pasar a dejarme a mi casa se había puesto su mejor traje. Awh, eso hizo mi corazón estremecer. Y ahí me di cuenta de todo, había estado tan ciega todos estos años. Mi corazón fue de él, siempre lo fue… de él y de nadie más. Eso explicaba el vacío que sentía cuando no estaba a su lado, eso explicaba todo. Me sentía tan plena, tan feliz. Edward era la razón de mi felicidad, siempre lo fue pero nunca quise admitirlo.

Corrí hacia sus brazos y lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. En lo más profundo de mi corazón deseaba que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de perder su amistad, miedo de perderlo a él. Había estado enamorada de ese magnífico hombre todo ese tiempo, nunca quise aceptarlo porque me aferré a la imagen de "amigos y nada más", tenía miedo de explorar de probar cosas nuevas, no me gustaba. Era una cobarde.

Mi abrazo fue correspondido, Edward me rodeó con sus enormes brazos y besó mi cabeza. Sonreí como idiota. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas, comencé a pensar en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de no ver a Edward como un hermano todos estos años y más bien como un compañero de vida, como mi alma gemela. ¿Estaríamos todavía juntos? ¿Casados? ¿Con hijos? Me estaba imaginando toda una vida con él, me sonrojé cuando vi en mis pensamientos un Edward y un niño pequeño con su mismo aspecto, esas hermosas orbes esmeralda y el rebelde cabello cobrizo, era como un mini Edward, jugando en el jardín, él le estaba enseñando a jugar futbol, después me imagine a él y al pequeño angelito tocando el piano. Mi corazón se derritió ante tal fantasía. Hasta el día de hoy con nadie con absolutamente nadie me había imaginado casada o con hijos pero hoy, cambié de parecer.

Quería cambiar mi pasado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo.

-¿Quién lo diría? Es día de San Valentín y los dos terminamos solteros el día de hoy.- Edward rompió el silencio con una risa encantadora.

-Tal vez pasó esto por una razón.- susurré para mí misma, pero estaba segura de que Edward me escuchó, él tiene el sentido del oído muy desarrollado ya que en nuestros tiempos de adolescente el solía tocar el piano con frecuencia.

_¿El destino nos quería juntos? No lo sé, pero yo cruzaba los dedos para que así fuera._

El me separó de su cuerpo, no bruscamente pero dejó de abrazarme ahora solo tenía un solo brazo en mi cintura. _No no no ya lo arruiné todo, hubiera mantenido mi bocota cerrada._ Pero el siguiente acto me sorprendió, Edward comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con su mano libre y un estúpido sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

-¿Sabes algo?- susurró sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Estoy a punto de besar a mi mejor amiga.- dijo con una risa seca y acercó su rostro al mío. Dios, su aroma… me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y besó mis labios por literalmente 0.2 dos segundos, apenas toqué mis labios con los suyos.

-¿Okay?- dije con una sonrisa en la cara, me quería reír.

-Eso… fue raro.-miró hacia el techo y me soltó de su abrazo.

-¿Eso fue un beso?- reí tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Oh vamos.- sonrió de lado y coloqué un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Estabas nervioso?

-No.-me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos, estaba mintiendo.

_Edward Cullen puedes engañar a quien quieras pero menos a mi, no a la mujer que te conoce de toda la vida._

_No quería tener mis expectativas muy altas pero ¿le gustaba?_

_Espero que sí._

-Entonces, no besas tan bien. – me encogí de hombros, sólo dije eso para provocarlo.

-Tal vez tu deberías…

-Shhh, la verdad no me lo imaginé así.- suspiré decepcionada pero se me salió la sonrisa burlona traicionera ¡_Rayos!_

Estaba, estábamos actuando como dos adolescentes en su primera cita.

-Tal vez… debería practicar.- miró hacia el piso.

_Ay no, no mi cielo, estaba bromeando. Apuesto a que besas de maravilla por favor no te enojes. _Tal vez era hora de que fuera yo la que tomara el primer paso, tanto Edward como yo éramos personas muy tímidas y reservadas.

-Tienes razón debes de practicar… pero _conmigo.-_ mordí mi labio inferior.

Me acerqué hacia él con timidez y me paré de puntitas –porque dios santo o el crecía cada vez más o yo me iba encogiendo.- Y comencé a besar su mandíbula y sus mejillas, me sentía tan inocente. Él me tomó por la cintura y comencé a sentir su nariz recorrer mi lóbulo, como su estuviera oliendo mi aroma. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el hiciera su trabajo, rozaba mi nariz con la suya y reí como boba y de repente sentí sus carnosos labios contra los míos, yo de inmediato puse sus manos en su pecho y él me acercó más contra su cuerpo, besaba increíble, dios dónde había estado todo este tiempo. Me sentía como una virgen a su lado, sentía que estaba dando mi primer beso. Esta vez era la primera vez que lo veía, veía fuegos artificiales, de esos que mencionan en las películas, las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, quería que este momento durara para siempre. Lo besé con ternura y llene de ese beso con amor, amor que sentía él. El beso con el tiempo se volvió intenso, ahora era como una pelea para ver quien besaba mejor, gemí por lo bajo cuando el mordió mi labio empecé a jugar con su cabello mientras nos besábamos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, no me quería separar de él.

Ambos nos faltaba el aliento, sentía los labios hinchados y mi Edward estaba lleno de mi labial. Limpié la comisura de su labio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Wow. Retiro lo dicho.- él sonrió satisfecho.

-Bueno, tu… wow.- me sonrojé como colegiala y miré hacia el piso.- Oye…-levantó mi mandíbula con su dedo.- Amo cuando te sonrojas.

_Ahora nos estábamos confesando, dios no me preparó para este momento. Asdfghjklñ_

-Después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta de algo…- lo miré a los ojos.- Eras tú, eras tú todo este tiempo. Tú fuiste el de las rosas, después de todo este tiempo en verdad había ido con mi Romeo al baile y hoy me rencuentro con él pero ya no lo veo con esos ojos, o no señor ya no te puedo ver como mi mejor amigo.

-Fuimos tan ciegos, tan tercos. ¡Demonios Bella! No te dije porque tenía miedo. Tú eres la razón de mi felicidad, tú eres mi razón de existir.- no paraba de sonreír.-Alice tuvo razón todo este tiempo.

-Maldita Alice.- reímos me besó la frente.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y bese sus labios con ternura.

-Te amo.- ya no se lo decía como amor de hermanos. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él y sólo con el.

-Yo te amo más.- dijo entre besos.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.- juró.

Y así fue como nos juramos amor eterno y vivimos felices para siempre

**FIN.**

* * *

Hola chicas ah siento no haber actualizado ninguna de mis historias, en serio. Estoy escribiendo capítulos como loca, no quiero hacerlas esperar más. Lo siento mi horario de dormir esta jodido, me dueño como a las 6 am y me despierto a la 1pm JAJAJA En fin, espero que les hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Me tarde casi toda la semana escribiéndola, pero valió la pena. Mil gracias por todo, me hace muy feliz saber que leen mis historias ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Para las que se quedaron con la duda:

Ramo de flores (Edward): http (:) / weheartit (punto) com/ entry / (38446950)

Vestido y abrigo de Bella: http (:) / www (punto) storenvy (punto) com/ products / 1430442-chic-sheer-mesh-black-dress

http (:) / www (punto) storenvy (punto) com/ products /1644260-mia-hooded-black-trench-coat


End file.
